An Unexpected Hand To Hold
by RESONANCE2345
Summary: Patty, recently suffering from a reoccurring nightmare, seeks comfort from her friend Maka Albarn but out on a mission out in Canada, the young pistol discovers nightmares can become real. Rated T for a minor amount of curse words and suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so don't be harsh, but rate & review if ya wanna see me make more chapters :3 gonna be mainly PattyXMaka (cus why not). Has my 2 OC's in, set a bit after the anime…. Well… after asura was killed, anyways… LETS DO IT!**

It was something Kidd, Soul, Maka and the Thompson sisters weren't expecting, they were merely going out for patty's birthday lunch together when Kidd noticed a garbage bin knocked over, making the street look asymmetrical. As he was fixing it though, he saw blood slowly seeping around a gutter, they followed a small stream (about [-] wide) of it to find a 16-year old young man holding a small bottle of pills with the words "SUICIDE PILLZ" scrawled on them and his face buried in a trash bag, he was clearly dead and the group was shocked at this, Maka had covered her mouth, Soul, Liz and Kidd were wide eyed and Patty, whom never expected this on her birthday, was slightly teary

"What the hell is this?" Soul was the first one to break the silence, more to their surprise a voice further down the alley said

"My friend… such a wimp now that I think of it… never could-*hic*-take care of himself, always relying on others, never could h-hold his own" his voice sounded throaty and distorted, then a red eye glowed from the figure's silhouette. Soul, Liz and Patty all turned into their weapon forms and paired with their appropriate masters. Patty didn't realize what happened because it was so fast but the next thing she knew everyone was dead except her, as the kishin finished throttling Liz he dropped her limp body to the ground and slowly advanced towards Patty… The last thing she saw were the crimson red eyes.

A scream rang out throughout the death mansion so loud it could have awoken the moon, Liz tore into patty's room and immediately grabbed her sister and pulled her into an embrace

"Patty, Patty! Shh, everything's fine, it's fine, nothing's gonna happen, I'm here." Her words seemed to calm Patty a lot because her screaming turned into quiet sobs "S-s-sis, I-I'm scared" Patty managed to choke out between sobs "You don't have to be, I'm here for you little sis, and I always will be".

"What happened? Is Patty alright?" Liz looked up and saw Kidd leaning against the doorway catching his breath, "Yeah, she just had another bad dream again" Liz replied "uuh, I-I-I hope she's not hurt, if you d-don't mind me asking" Crona peeked her head over Kidd's shoulder, Patty spoke up and replied "I'm fine, I j-just had a scary dream, that's all" she forced on a small but convincing smile "I think we should all get back to bed now, its 3 in the morning" everyone agreed and went back to their rooms, but Liz returning with a pillow and blanket "c'mon, it's not like I can leave my little sister alone when she's upset can I?"

**Sooo… that's the 1****st**** chapter done, more will come, don't worry. Rate and Review (not too harshly, mind) if you wanna see the outcome of the story, It'll probably be a big one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, this one'll be a bit longer… lets start! P.S: the couples are KidXfemCrona, B*SxTsubaki, SoulxOC (soon), but my other OC is all on his lonesome, how sad :'( **

Patty was awoken by Liz gently shaking her shoulder

"Wake up patty, Kidd's about to have a, OCD fit if we're late." Patty looked at the clock, it was 7:40, she quickly got dressed, had breakfast and headed down to school with her sister and meister.

Along the way they met up with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka. There were two others, Girouette and Nyla, some people Maka met in the library, Giro (the 17 year old meister) had medium length dark dreadlocks and a short-sleeved dark green hoodie with combat boots and black trousers, and Nyla (the 17 and a half year old weapon, an entire arsenal of swords and daggers) had shoulder-length red hair and a baggy blue hoodie with converse sneakers and jeans. As they made their way to school Kidd nearly had several panic attacks because of how soon they were going to miss 8 and the size of their party, 9

Giro finally spoke up and said "look dude, we're gonna get there on time so don't crap yourself, and I can always go if your that upset about the number of the group." That seemed to calm him down, well, as much as you could calm a panicked Death The Kid on the verge of an OCD-induced panic.

They finally made it to school, and just 1 minute before eight-o-clock, to Kidds delight. As they went into school when the clock actually struck 8 and Giro, Nyla, Black*Star and Tsubaki broke off from the group Maka held Patty's arm, she spun round

"Patty, what's wrong, you haven't spoken a word since- ah, hang on, yeah Soul, I'll be there in a minute… anyways, you haven't spoken at all since we met up with you, are you sure you're alright?" Maka asked caringly, she was like a second sister to Patty in a way, always watching out for her freinds

"Uum, kinda, could I talk to you in private at lunch please?" she meekly questioned, all Maka responded with was a simple smile and nod then she went to catch up with soul, Patty just decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up

~fast forward a bit~

Patty was bored out of her mind, Professor Stein was droning on and on about dissection and body parts "blah blah blah, appendix, yada yada, frontal cortex" was all she could hear then to her relief the bell for lunch finally rang and she instantly zoomed out of there, the wind force spinning Stein around in his chair.

**(hey! That rhymed!)**

She swerved around the corner and was instantly greeted by Maka who she crashed into and essentially rugby tackled her, "H-hey Patty, what's the rush?" She greeted whilst rubbing the back of her head, Patty spoke back saying "Oh, um… hi, I was wanting to talk to you about some nightmares I've been having and seeing if you could work out the meaning behind them"

**Hah! Ending it there so you HAVE to wait until the next chapter to find out the ending, also I wouldn't mind doing oneshot requests of soul eater couples if you wanna PM me about a oneshot idea (no lemons, dunno how to write them) or idea for this story then go ahead :D rate & review as always, but no flaming please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo there! Finally out with chapter 3. I wasn't expecting people to actually like this fic, so I'll keep on writing till the story's finished… so without further ado, let us begin chapter three of An Unexpected Hand To Hold!**

"… And the last thing I see in these nightmares is a man with red eyes, 10 arms and a trench coat walk towards me," Patty finished explaining, to which Maka looked up from her notebook and said "Right… well, all I can see from this is that you are having a strange recurring nightmare, I wonder if it's anything to do with the mission Lord Death is sending you on, anxiety or something like that." Patty remembered about the mission she, liz and kid were going on but shook her head from side to side and replied "no, I had the bad dreams a couple of days before Shinigami-Sama mentioned the mission." Before Maka could say anything the bell for the last lesson rang "well, I'll look into it at home, but for now we need to get to class." She quickly spoke before going out of the library leaving Patty to find Kid and Liz.

Sid was taking the lesson, talking about the uniqueness's of various weapons

"… So the reason weapons with varieties, like Tsubaki or Nyla, are useful is because they can adapt to a wide variety of situations and problems, whether it be stealthily taking out targets or direct assault in a heated battle. Now, we-… HEY! Interrupt my lesson and be destroyed!" He yelled, lobbing a book at someone, barely missing and embedding itself deeply in a nearby wall. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, we- GOD DAMMIT! Well students, it seems the last bell has rang, now get outta here." The class couldn't have moved faster, Liz, Patty and Kidd stayed behind to be briefed on their mission.

"You'll be in Canada for two weeks searching for a reported threat, we know it's still one of the few attempting to be a Kishin so you MUST keep it a secret, we don't want the Canadian government freaking out. His name is Nest, he's a sneaky and formidable enemy so keep sharp Kiddo." Lord Death explained, handing them 3 aeroplane tickets. On the aeroplane Patty was thinking deeply when her sister snapped her out of it by asking if she wanted anything from the meal trolley "Uhh… Some prawn cocktail crisps and an apple juice please Liz" she replied smiling, after they got their food and drink Patty shook on Kidds shoulder waking him up, he pulled his skull-patterned sleeping eyepiece (no idea what they're called) over his head taking the small Frutti-Tutti bar handed to him and thanked his two pistols.

**Meanwhile, back at Soul & Maka's apartment in Death City**

Maka's brow was furrowed as she ate the curry Soul taught Blair to make, said magic cat noticed this and pouted a little, thinking that she didn't like it and said "Y'know, if you don't want it then either me or Soul-kun will have it". Hearing this Maka looked up from her food "Oh no, it's not that I don't like it or anything, it's very nice but-" Blair interrupted her reply "No, nope, nu-uh, you don't like it, don't have it. Fine by me, there'll just be more leftovers." And with that the cat walked out of the room "Wait, Blair, it's not about the curry, it's about the-ah… no point at all," Maka sighed and clapped a hand to her forehead "I'm going for a little walk, wanna come with?" she asked slipping her coat on, soul just shrugged his shoulders and nodded standing up. On the walk Soul finally asked "So… what were you talking about with Patty at lunch?" before she could answer though, he put his hand up and said "Y-you know what, it's not any of my business to ask, just forget it" the rest of the walk they didn't really say anything.

**Alright, back to Canada… Two days later**

The Shinigami was walking down a worn footpath with his twin pistols when they were finally confronted by the enigmatic Nest

"So… the DWMA has sent some of their students to stop me, it seems that my plans of concealment didn't work. That's no problem though, I'll just kill you now and consume your souls with ease." His… It's voice was low and calm but he clearly meant malice upon the group, then they found out why his name was Nest. He held out his hand from the shadows and from his stitched sleeve came hundreds upon thousands of spiders, probably enough to smother someone so the three were wise to duck out of the way, the next thing that happened made Patty freeze in terror.

He stepped from the shadows

_Wearing a trench coat_

_Ten arms (technically 8 of them were spider legs)_

_And had red eyes!_

"Ah, it seems that my Menta-Spider enchantment has worked, she is extremely close to being consumed by the madness of **fear**. Tell me Patricia Thompson, are you afraid of me?" to Kidd and Liz's surprise, she answered "yes, yes I am and Sis, Kidd, we have to **run NOW!" **and with that they ran, never looking back but they underestimated the Kishin Egg. Within a matter of seconds he'd caught up to them and sliced a massive gash across Kidd's side and kicked Liz in the back so hard that it probably popped a spinal disc out of place. Now Patty was the only one left, curled up in the foetal position and sobbing her eyes out, wating for her inevitable death.

She looked up and saw Nest crouching next to her, hood down but face mask still on, she screamed and tried backing away but was being held in place by a firm hand on her shoulder

"W-why won't you k-k-kill me?" she barely chocked out between sobs, she was going to ask again but let out a yelp when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a…hug? She was confused and scared, the last thing she heard before passing out was,

"_No-one accepts me, maybe you will, we will see"_

**THERE! DONE! Im sorry it took a while to come out, its just that school and relationships and the vagueness of my social life becoming more real got in the way of me writing, I'm also thinking of doing another fic as backstory to my 3 OC's Nylah, Giro and his brother *SPOILER ON OCS* Nest. R+R, ask a fic request if ye want, shoutout to ****gingerkidz99 for the positive review (thanks man :D) and….yeah… that's it, wait for the next chapter n stuff… I like cliffhangers a lot :{P (no idea why I did a 'tash)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awhy halloo there dearest readers (creepy much?) this is yet ANOTHER chapter *gasps of surprise*. Now, before I get started, I just wane say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the positive reviews/follows/favourites, it's really inspiring me to write a lot more and on a more frequent…err (this is why I'm in the top class in engrish) basis. Now without further ado let's start a new chapter on-**

**KAWAII!**

**Wait…the heck was that? Sorry, lost my train of thought for a second. As I was saying, let us begin!**

Liz awoke in what appeared to be a hospital room with Dr. Stein leering over her (not the nicest thing to awake to, I'd imagine)

"Ah, Liz you're awake, you were found severely damaged, so was Kidd but it seems that Patty was left unharmed by this 'Nest' character so me, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black*Star were sent over to find him and take him down. We fully understand it's your mission but it seems that Nest is strong enough to take down you two and Kidd in a few seconds so we think safety in numbers is the best option here." He spoke whilst sitting reverse in an office chair "R-really? How are sis and Kidd?" Stein merely gestured towards either bed beside her she looked at both and saw her sister and Kidd in them.

**Meanwhile in the Canadian wilderness**

"This is so uncool; I wish this Nest fella would show up so we can get this over with." Soul moaned which earned a clap around the back of the head by his meister "we have to stay vigilant; you saw what it did to Kid, Liz and Patty. And besides, Nest seems still aware of his human side, we might be able to negotiate with him." The silver-haired weapon just sighed and shrugged his shoulders

"I'd like to see Nest take down the mighty Black*Star, he wouldn't even touch the ground I stepped on before I'd destroy him!" Black*Star boasted whilst pointing a thumb to his chest, he almost screamed when he saw a black widow spider crawling along it "Wait… Black widows aren't commonly found in Canada" The remark Tsubaki made caused both weapons to turn into their forms, the meisters went into a defensive position. "Stay aware, he could be close" Whispered Black*Star

"Or just maybe, I might be in between you two." Nest materialized between the two from a pile of spiders, causing them to be split apart. Black*Star was the first to charge in but being instantly blocked and countered by diamond-hard webs, the first minute or so was pretty much this, them both charging in but being blocked and countered easily "I'm bored of this, I might as well go on the offensive, you four are going to die anyways." Nest sighed as one of the webs formed into a black blade. The group braced themselves for any kind of attack but were surprised when he started screaming in pain and fell to the floor "N-no! I won't let you; I can't stand consuming innocent souls! Maka, Black*Star, get away from here before I'm pulled back down!" Nest yelled, most likely it was his human side fighting for control, the two were confused but they did just that, they ran.

**Back at the hospital**

"What do you mean you ran away!? Nest is NOT someone you want to let go!" Stein had never been seen this angry before "He is too close to being a kishin to let him go!" he was about to lose it when Death the Kid walked in "Stein, calm down, I understand why they ran away, I mean, look at me. And besides, his human side is still there so there is an entire possibility that we don't have to kill him." Stein merely took a drag on his cigarette and adjusted his bolt "I'll think it over, leave." He waved the group out. In the corridor Kidd asked "So what exactly happened? I only heard about him screaming in agony, what's the full story?" before anyone could answer though, Kidd's legs gave way and he slammed into a wall, instantly grabbing it for support "Damn this asymmetrical wound, damn Nest, why did he have to fucking do that!" The group were slightly taken aback; Kidd doesn't swear from pain very often "Huh, Nest must've really done a number on you Kidd." Black*Stars voice was sympathetic as he kneeled down to help Kidd up but was shoved away, and not just a simple brush, I mean a SHOVE, landed on his ass and everything! They were shocked at Kidd's behaviour as Black*Star heaved himself up, Maka gently placed an arm on Kidds shoulder but it was almost instantly swatted away, the four stared in disbelief as the young shinigami limped down the corridor.

"That was creepily out of character for Kidd." Tsubaki finally spoke after a few minutes, the others nodded in agreement "Look, let's just head back to the hotel and rest up, I'm sure Kidd'll be back to his normal, OCD-ridden self by tomorrow" Soul suggested, everyone else decided it would be the best thing for them at the moment.

**Ooh, I like ending it on a cliffhanger, it really rustles me jimmies (Yorkshire side coming out there). Anyway, I'm also starting another fic called "The Boy In The Library" and it's about my OC's came to be and how Giro and Nylah came to the DWMA. Anyway, for now, I bid you Adieu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Another chapter on "An Unexpected Hand To Hold" This chapter is what I planned to be the second to last one in the story so expect a conclusion fairly soon… maybe. As per usual, read, R&R request a one-shot and enjoy!**

'…The villagers had done fatal damage with their pitchforks and machetes but the stranger from the woods had saved Jayne from being killed and was now lying next to her, as if to say "It's alright, you are not alone, and we can be together now." She smiled as her vision faded and lifelessness took her limb by limb. The last thing she heard was the beating of the stranger's heart and the whistle of the wind.' Patty closed the book that Maka had lent her and turned off her lamp, it was past midnight but she couldn't sleep because of what Nest had said to her

"_Nobody understands me, maybe you will one day, we will see."_

What could it mean? Why would he say something like that? All of the confusion and emotions in a mess in her head was keeping her awake. She walked over to the kitchenette in her hotel room for a midnight snack; Liz and Kidd were still in the hospital but thankfully the others were in either room next to her so she was in no fear of being attacked. Patty grabbed a carton of 'hotel-brand complimentary summer fruits juice' from the fridge when she heard something back in the bedroom; she readied herself for anything and peeked around the doorframe. She sighed in relief because her book had just fallen on the floor from her coffee table, that relief almost instantly receded back into paranoia

_She didn't place it on the coffee table!_

A gloved hand clapped over her mouth and she was spun around, it was Nest! Patty was about to scream when he lifted a finger to her lips and merely went "_Shhh, don't say a word._" Before she could react though, Nest picked her up and carried her out on to the balcony, she held on tight to him as he leapt into the cool, Canadian night air. He was heading towards the woods where she, Kidd and Liz were nearly killed by him.

'_This is it, Nest's going to carry me into the woods and finish his work, he's going to mutilate me like he did to Kidd and Sis_' Patty thought to herself as Nest sat her down on a tree stump

"Patricia Thompson, you know who I am, don't you?" she nodded in answer to Nests question, "And I know who you are, I've known for a long time, ever since the battle with Asura I've known all about you, Death The Kid, Elizabeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black*Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. But you, you have intrigued me most of all, your mind and soul wavelength have… confused me to say the least. You have small bits and secrets hiding in hard-to-reach areas of your subconscious, it's very interesting. Once I've figured you out my analysis of you all will be complete, then I can move on to phase 2 of my plan."

'_What the hell is going on' _Patty though to herself '_I don't know what he's gonna do' _Nest must have read her mind because he came extremely close (their noses were a centimeter apart) his eyes pierced right into her, as if they were staring into her soul. After about a minute he said "Like I previously stated, soul and mind are confusing but I've sussed your characteristics fine, if you try anything I can easily dispatch you if I must." Patty wanted to run and never stop running. She was slightly relieved to see the sun peeking through the tall trees, Nest noticed this and spoke in a soft voice, almost like a lullaby and said

"_Go to sleep Patricia, we will speak again here tomorrow at midnight but if you bring anyone else I will not hesitate to kill them and consume their souls." _And with that, she passed out.

**That's it for now; there might be another 2 chapters until it ends as I said at the start. I also wrote this chapter whilst eating mint imperials, little interesting fact. I'm also gonna take a break from this big story and write a few one-shots so don't hesitate to ask for one… I might even include another person's OC if I have some context as to who they are (just for the hell of it XD). As always, Request, Rate and Review!**


End file.
